


smell your scent (for miles)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Martin thinks he can be forgiven for not realizing right away what was going on; the Sharks are far from the only team where the unmated alphas and omegas help each other through their respective ruts and heats, but Martin’s never known an alpha as old as Patty is to be unmated, so it seemed like a foregone conclusion that he was with Brenden when they both showed up at training camp smelling of smug, satisfied omega and proud, preening alpha, with just the faintest leftover taste of heat still in their scents.





	smell your scent (for miles)

**Author's Note:**

> I have long wanted more Sharks fic so I finally decided to write the fic I wanted to see more of. Enjoy pining Martin guys.

There’s something about Brenden that captures Martin’s attention from the beginning -the way he smells maybe (like raspberries and vanilla, it makes Martin crazy) or his attitude, the way he refuses to back down on the ice, how relaxed and easygoing he is away from it. Whatever it is, it captures his attention right away and even two seasons later, Martin is still just as mesmerized by Brenden as he was on day one.

By the time he realizes Brenden and Patty aren’t actually together, he’s already resigned himself to being just friends with Brenden -worse, he’s been acting like it, too, and now he’s afraid that if he tries to show any interest in Brenden that’s not platonic, the whole thing’s going to blow up in his face and he’ll end up without even Brenden’s friendship.

*

He calls Quickie once when he’s drunk, after they lose in the FInal, and cries to his voicemail about how amazing Brenden smells and how much he wants him, how every time he sees Brenden his heart sings. Martin doesn’t remember everything he’d said that night and he thinks that’s probably a good thing, judging by the way Quickie chirps him the next time they talk.

Even now, months later, Quickie still texts him out of nowhere sometimes, just random texts like “ _and, and he smells so good quickie, i want to cry_ ” and “ _i want him to like have all my babies but not miss hockey because that would be so sad and i’d cry even more_ ”. Martin knows it’s just Quickie’s way of goading him into doing something about how he feels, but Martin just tells Quickie to shut up.

Quickie’s a good friend but he’s been with the same alpha since he was a rookie, he doesn’t understand how much Martin just wants to forget he ever fell for Brenden in the first place.

*

Martin thinks he can be forgiven for not realizing right away what was going on; the Sharks are far from the only team where the unmated alphas and omegas help each other through their respective ruts and heats, but Martin’s never known an alpha as old as Patty is to be unmated, so it seemed like a foregone conclusion that he was with Brenden when they both showed up at training camp smelling of smug, satisfied omega and proud, preening alpha, with just the faintest leftover taste of heat still in their scents. 

He knows there’s a joke in there to be made about assuming things, but Martin’s heard it before and he didn’t think it was that funny the first time around. 

* 

They see each other during the off-season here and there; they play in the same celebrity golf game in July and decide to go out for drinks later that night. It’s not a date -they’re both in t-shirts and jeans and it’s just a bar, no where special- but it’s nice, spending time with Brenden without the other guys around. Brenden’s smiling and happy all night long, easily leaning into Martin’s space the way he would with another omega.

It’s always been easy for Martin to pick Brenden’s scent out, even during the season when everyone’s scent is mixed up with each others and the locker room smells of everything all at once, Brenden’s scent has always floated to the surface and been right there to him. He smells even better now, happy and _bright_ , and it’s all Martin can do to stop himself from pressing his nose to the hollow of Brenden’s throat and scenting him.

They’re staying at the same hotel and as they head back, Martin can’t help staying close to Brenden, brushing their shoulders together while they walk; it’s bad manners to do it when they’re not together, but Martin’s never been overly concerned with formality when it comes to his teammates and he’s just buzzed enough that everything seems like a great idea right now.

He walks Brenden to his door because he wants to spend as much time with Brenden as he can and the alpha in him preens at the way Brenden flushes and smells pleased, lavender layered over his usual raspberries and vanilla; he nudges Martin with his shoulder after he opens his door, a small smile on his lips as he looks at him.

“Hey, do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?” Martin asks suddenly, feeling brave for once; he just _wants_ so much and Brenden’s smiling at him like he cares, like them hanging out together like this means something and Martin wants to believe it does, even if he’s proven wrong eventually.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Brenden tells him, his scent as quietly pleased as his words; his cheeks are flushed and Martin originally thought it was because of the drinking and the walk, but maybe it’s not. “I’ll text you when I get up?”

He sounds almost shy, and it hits Martin all at once that Brenden’s _asking_ him, the way an omega does when they’re interested in an alpha; he’s asking for permission to show his interest in Martin as an alpha, as someone he wants, not just as a friend, but as an _alpha_ and it’s like a kick in the chest for Martin because he’s never heard Brenden use that tone or those words with any other alpha, not even Patty when he was about to go into heat.

“Yeah,” Martin breathes, almost too overwhelmed to get the words out. He reaches out and encircles Brenden’s wrists with his fingers, lightly, just as a point of contact between them; Brenden’s breathe hitches a little bit and his scent gets sharper, fills Martin’s nose and he glances up at Martin and licks his lips. “You can text me whenever, Bren, I always like hearing from you.”

The scent of lavender is even stronger now, layered over raspberries and vanilla, with the sharp scent of desire tangled through it all, and Brenden’s looking at him, his eyes wide and mouth open and Martin can’t stop himself from kissing Brenden any more than he could stop himself from breathing.

Brenden makes an eager noise and surges forward, pressing closer, his free hand coming up to grip at Martin’s shoulder; he leaves his other wrist docile in Martin’s fingers, and the contrast makes Martin shudder: Brenden wanting him, but also trusting him, and Martin has to use all his self-control to stop himself from pushing them inside Brenden’s room and closing the door behind them. But he wants to do this right, to court Brenden like he deserves; if Brenden doesn’t want that, well, that’s a different conversation that they’ll have to have, but Martin wants to at least try it this way first.

“Hey,” Martin says after he pulls back; he keeps his voice soft and happy, because he doesn’t want Brenden to think for a minute that he’s not ecstatic about this.

“Hey,” Brenden echoes, his voice is rough and he smells amazing, his scent makes Martin want to bury his face in Brenden's neck, and mark him up so everyone knows that he choose Martin to belong to.

Martin tightens the grip he has on Brenden’s wrist, not too much, just enough that Brenden can feel it, and he rests his other hand on the side of Brenden’s neck. Brenden sighs and relaxes into Martin’s hold, looking up at him almost adoringly. “So, breakfast?”

It takes a minute but Brenden gathers himself back together enough to roll his eyes before he says, “I should have known you’d want to take it slow. You’re like a glacier sometimes, dude.”

He doesn’t pull away from him, though, and he’s still smiling, so Martin knows he’s not really mad. “I just want to court you, that’s all.”

Brenden rolls his eyes again, but he still smells happy and relaxed, and Martin can’t help grinning at him. “I guess if you want to be old fashioned, I can deal with it,” Brenden muses as he smirks at Martin; he licks his lip before he adds, “Does that mean I’m not getting laid either?”

“I,uh, haven’t,” Martin falters for a second, imagining Brenden in bed, spread out under him, panting and begging, the sheets wet with his slick. “I don’t -”

Brenden chuckles and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Martin’s mouth before he steps away and walks into his room. “I’ll text you when I wake up, maybe then you’ll let me know, eh?”

Martin stands there a few minutes longer, staring at the door after Brenden closes it; he finally moves when his phone goes off and it’s a text from Brenden that just says _go to bed, creeper, i’ll see you in the morning_ followed by a bunch of heart emojis.

Martin grins all the way to his room.

*

Brenden texts him in the morning, around ten, just a quick _morning_ followed by a selfie of Brenden still in bed, his hair a mess and his face half-hidden by his pillow. Martin swallows a couple times before he sends back a picture of himself, mostly dressed, with his toothbrush in the corner of his mouth still and his hair wet from his shower; _lazy ass_ , he adds afterwards, grinning, _see if i bring you coffee before we go eat_.

Brenden doesn’t text back just sends another selfie, this time of him pouting at the camera and Martin feels his heart thump painfully in his chest; he takes a deep breath and slides his phone into his pocket, he heads out once he makes sure he has the room’s keycard in his wallet.

Martin wants everything with Brenden: to bond with him, to be his mate, have a family together someday; to play hockey together. He wants so much and has for so long that it feels a little surreal to him that Brenden could want the same things.

The smile he gets from Brenden when he shows up at his door with the same iced coffee Brenden drinks during the season is worth the twenty minute walk to and from the nearest Starbucks.

*

They get breakfast at the hotel dining room, neither one of them want to drive anywhere; they get seated in a small corner booth after the server gets one look at them and sniffs delicately. She leaves them with menus after she takes their drink order and they try to decide what they’re getting. 

Martin smells the faint scent of ashes before Brenden clears his throat and says, “Um, do you want to order for me?”

It takes a couple seconds for Martin to process the words; ordering for their omegas is something alphas do, during courting and once they’re mated and bonded, but it’s not something Martin had ever thought Brenden would have been into. “Yeah, I could definitely do that. I wouldn’t have thought you would have liked it, to be honest.”

Brenden shrugs but Martin notices his scent evens out, goes back raspberries and vanilla, with hints of lavender in it. “Not for team stuff or anything, but for dates, yeah, I think it’s -sweet, I guess. I like it.”

“I’ll have to remember that for next time, eh?” Martin says, nudging Brenden’s foot with his own; Brenden grins at him and hooks his ankle around Martin’s, lavender almost completely taking over his scent.

Martin orders their food when the waitress comes by with their drinks, gets pancakes and bacon for himself, and a ham and cheese omelette with home fries and sausage for Brenden; the pleased grin on Brenden’s face, along with the overwhelming scent of lavender lets him know that he chose the right thing. 

*

Training camp starts a lot better for Martin this year, Brenden’s scent intertwined with his own and both of them smelling like heat and smug, satisfied omega; Patty winks at him and Martin can’t help the way he preens at how relaxed and pliant Brenden is.

It’s going to be a good year, he knows it.


End file.
